Dead and Future Past
by scattered21
Summary: Post D&G, E/S discover much about themselves with the help of a professional. P/A/S/N and B sigh also pop in. Advances the story over a couple of days. Sequel possible. Some "M" at the end.


**AN:** _Welcome. I am visiting in CH's universe and I bow before the mistress. All I have written here is yours, darling CH, and I thank you for the many hours of pure reading pleasure you have given us all. Now, like all of you, I have read Books 1-8 to the point of being able to recite entire sections from memory. Not surprisingly, I was crazed to lay hands on Book 9. However, all did not go as hoped. I finished D&G feeling both teary and frustrated with our heroine. (Yep, Team Eric here and ready for action.) Hence, my ongoing devotion to the wonderful creative souls here at FF who help me suffer in silence whlle I wait another year. This is my own poor attempt to say thank-you with this bit of fluff. Spoilers for D&G, you are warned. A slightly outre scene at the end if you wish to skip it. I apologize if you don't like this direction. I just had to get it out of my system after thinking about it for weeks. All errors are mine. (Do you recognize the other characters in this story? They belong to H*O, naturally! I'm just shuffling with them.)_

**Chapter 1 Welcome to the Pelican State**

After the divorce proceedings were completed, and the move made to Brooklyn, Paul felt he needed a small break from the dark atmosphere that was winter in the New York area. He was prepared to set-up shop in Brooklyn and eager to get back on track with his clients. He called Gina and proposed they take a small diversionary driving trip through the South, flying into New Orleans, visiting some of the region's antebellum homes, and enjoying the Louisiana cuisine. He could tell by her response that she was uncertain it was a good idea to spend so much personal time with him, but hesitating because he was desperate for some friendship.

"Paul, I believe this is a trip you _should_ make at this juncture. You need a point of demarcation between your past and new directions. However, it would be unwise for me to join you."

Paul was not surprised she was declining. Musing briefly, he realized he had called her to gain her approval of his plan more than her companionship. He had been whiny around her and felt her reluctance to blur the line any further between patient and therapist, although they were friends.

"Fine, I will go on my own. Can you cover for me with Mia this week? She is the only one I am reluctant to leave without a firm commitment to her session."

"I will be available if she agrees to see me. Have her call my office to schedule an appointment in your absence. Do you know where you will be travelling in the state?" She asked the last rather slowly, as if she was having trouble with the "friendly" portion of the conversation. He thought of her cool, calm demeanor and her patrician features, her warm eyes that could be so in contrast with the chilliness of her remarks.

Their conversation concluded quickly and Paul prepared for his trip. He fully intended to plan his next vacation more carefully. He had been intending to return to Ireland, his birthplace, although he had been gone from there since his childhood. He had only dim memories of his family and yet often felt a small twinge of homesickness, seemingly unwarranted, when he thought of the green hills, sparkling waters and full expanses of blue sky. It puzzled him to feel such a strong emotional connection to something that was so distant and actually foreign to him. He still had the faintest trace of a brogue and a feeling of something "unresolved" that no amount of therapy had eased.

Paul had been driving for two days before he found himself in Northern Louisiana. He was somewhat taken aback at the presence of so many vampires in what he considered a backwater of the country. He was in Shreveport and had stopped in a bar for quick drink as the sun was setting. It had a curious name and an even stranger hostess in an odd get-up who admitted him. She had smiled at him in a disconcerting way, asking if he was new in town. He had briefly replied that he was on vacation and then revealed he was taking a break from his therapy practice. (Again, odd that he had revealed so much to a stranger. Perhaps he was more tired from the driving than he realized. He would need to find a hotel for the night. The uncertainty of his arrangements was strangely soothing after the lockstep of his recent existence.)

It was early and the bar was mostly empty. The hostess from the door approached him in a friendly manner and asked if she might join him for a few minutes. She was a stunning blonde young woman. Recently divorced, he smiled openly and made a polite wave with his hand.

'My name is Pam and I am vampire. This is a vampire-owned and operated establishment and I am a part-owner. My Maker is a powerful 1,000 year old vampire, Eric, and he is hurting. Do you know anything about relationship counseling?" She was such a lovely creature, and now I noticed the pale cast of her skin, the unnatural shine of her eyes, and the barely concealed fangs. I rose involuntarily to make a run for the door, and her hand, faster than I could track, locked onto my wrist in a strong grip.

"Forgive me for being so bold." She smiled winningly, even with the fangs. I relaxed a bit and leaned back into the chair. She was lovely, no doubt about it. A few random thoughts flashed through my head, and I took a breath.

"Miss….. (no response from her)….Pam, I am on vacation. Yes, many years ago, my practice included couples therapy, but I am a little rusty. I suppose, as a favor to you, I could provide a little practical assistance if your friend is hurting. However, my license is in the State of New York, and this is not the sort of unprofessional interaction that would be…."

She cut me off before I could complete the thought. "Paul, he is my Maker, and I am his Child. We have a centuries-old bond. When he allows it, we can converse as if we are one. He is so distraught and I have been seeking a means to assuage his pain. I ask only that you speak to him. He has been slowly recovering from a recent … (she paused momentarily)… incident that also left his mate emotionally and physically deeply wounded. Before this "incident", they had reached some sort of understanding, but I sensed that she had been cold and he was confused by the aftermath of their coupling. If you would speak with him, he is in his office just now. Please follow me and he can tell you the details. Oh, and Paul, after you are finished, I have something to share with you as well, just as a small show of my appreciation." She smiled, a very alluring sight, and I wonder what I had committed to and hoped my professional license would not suffer for it.

Holy shit, Mother of God! The vampire in question was terrifying. He was an impressive figure of a man with perfect features and the physique of a man of twenty-five. There, all similarities ended. He clearly had been a warrior and was from a much earlier period of time, as evidenced by his shaggy mane and erect bearing. He was accustomed to command and I was not surprised to hear Pam address him as "Sheriff." I thought about bowing out, but Pam had intrigued me with her promise and I came to Louisiana to make a small break between my previous existence and the new path I was taking both professionally and personally. I thought briefly of my son and wished he could meet Eric.

"Mr. Weston" He intoned, in a deep rumbling voice. (No lack of testosterone there, I concluded, although I knew nothing of vampire physiology.) "My Child has erred in bringing you to my attention. You may leave my bar any time without consequences."

I started. I was not without pride in my professional abilities, and I had detected in the somber tone of his voice, someone who was carrying an emotional burden, whether vampire or man. Call it suicidal, but I felt drawn to this individual and resolved to speak to him. Pam, however, cut me off.

"Master, this has been going on for nearly two years. Paul has graciously agreed to share with you his clinical expertise with relationships….." (She stumbled, looking for the proper phrasing.)

Eric stepped closer to me. His nostrils flared slightly. He looked over at Pam. "Does he know?" She shook her head briefly. Eric regarded me closely. "It appears you have something in common with us and my mate. Are you aware that you have some fairy blood in your veins? Most inviting."

I stepped back and rubbed my hands up and down my arms, massaging the goose bumps that had made a quick appearance. Eric was smiling at me. "When did you leave Ireland?"

"When I was a small child. Eric, we are off track. I have never heard of 'fairy blood', but I assure you that my sexual orientation is not of consequence in this discussion. I recommend we sit down, you relax on the couch over there and I will take this chair…" He swiftly pushed me aside, and plopped down in the chair behind his desk I had intended to take and pointed at the couch. Clearly, some dominance issues here. I wondered if this could be part of the problem with his….mate. I noticed that Pam had silently departed during this exchange. I puzzled over how to quickly gain Eric's trust and if I should even be attempting to provide him with any feedback considering my own miserable failed relationship. He interrupted my thoughts as I positioned myself comfortably on his leather couch.

"Paul." He hesitated. "Can you provide some help in understanding my bonded?" He averted his eyes. I picked up a notepad and pen I noticed lying on the table in front of me.

"Eric. Tell me about yourself."

He lifted an eyebrow, and a slight grin flitted across his lips. I realized my error in asking a centuries-old being to tell me about him. I re-phrased my opening. "How did you come to find yourself in this relationship? What does it mean to be 'bonded'? Is this the same as marriage in the human community?" I thought lazily that perhaps a new lucrative specialty practice counseling the supernatural lovelorn might open up to me if I could give Eric some practical assistance. He settled back into his chair and looking over my shoulder, he hesitantly began speaking. Felt like old times.

Eric's story, while compellingly told in his slightly-accented no-embellishment phrasing, was almost boring in its predictability. I remembered why I had turned my practice away from couples' therapy to focus more on individuals. Both he and his mate were inexperienced in sharing their feelings. Although Eric appeared to be more in touch with his feelings, he was not well-versed in the modern expectations of an American woman. He expressed disbelief that "Sookie", the woman in question, could ever doubt his intentions after he had provided for her, including replacing her gravel driveway. I yawned as unobtrusively as possible. It was nearly midnight by my time clock. I was unused to marathon therapy sessions without a break and thought to bring this one to a close. Up to this point, my comments had been brief and focused on clarifying confusing "vampire" lore about blood bonds, pledging, makers, kings, queens, werewolves, fairies, glamouring, calling, heeling, fealty, etc. This was fascinating in a romance-novel, gothic mystery sort of way, but we needed to come to some closure. My clinical notes were worth of a fantasy writer, I mused.

"Eric." I said this sharply to get his attention. He head snapped up, and I could see the sorrow behind his expression. I softened my tone. Unbidden, the thought came to me. The vampire was not a bad man and he loved this woman.

"Would you and Sookie consider meeting me tomorrow night here in your office? I believe I need to hear her side of things, as do you. I have some exercises from my past practice that I know will prove useful to you both. Shall we meet again at seven?"

Eric stared at me. He suggested an alternate plan and I agreed. I looked around for Pam, but she was gone. I left in my car and found a clean, no frills, cheap hotel not too far from the bar for less than $50.00 a night and booked the room for three nights. Shreveport was no Manhattan. I fell into bed with visions of wolves and fairies and kings and queens dancing in my head. Oh my.

Later that same night at Fangtasia

Eric had not left his chair when Pam returned. She pushed her shoulders back and entered the office door with a small smile on her face.

"Master, did your session go well?"

"Pamela. My relationship with Sookie is not fodder for your Dear Abby fantasies." He looked moodily at the outdated vampire calendar on the wall, open to his photo. Another failed attempt!

Pam knew Eric would not be pleased with her interference. She also knew he was hurting. It was maddening to see them both come so close and then pull back, yet again. Her own intervention with Sookie after the amnesia episode concluded had been a wasted effort. (Although she had greatly enjoyed torturing Hallow. Almost worth all the trouble she had gone to in enticing her and her worthless brother into the area in the first place.) She thought fleetingly of the pleasure to be had from sending Bill to his final death, but knew that was not the answer. In his weakened state, he posed no threat to her Master's ongoing happiness. However, she felt sure he was a key piece of the puzzle that could help Paul to fix the problem.

"Shall I kill the therapist while he sleeps?" She asked innocently, her fangs down.

Eric grunted. "I am leaving for the night. Lock up. He and I have a meeting with Sookie at her house tomorrow night. I have advised Bobby to make certain she is ready for the session." His flip-flops made a childlike thumping on the vinyl flooring as he pushed past her. She bowed her head and felt a thrill climb up her spine. Her plan was working!

**Chapter 2. Day 2 of Northern Louisiana Therapy Session**

Paul woke late with a small headache. He downed a few aspirin, and took his notes to breakfast with him to review for tonight's session. Grits!? He wondered what craziness he had gotten himself into by agreeing to relationship counsel a Viking, dead more than a few centuries. Just how arrogant was he about his own professional abilities? Something to chew over next week with Gina if he managed to avoid getting himself killed.

Several hours later, with all intentions of leisurely sight-seeing long vanished from his head, he thought about calling Gina in New York and picked-up the phone.

"You have reached the offices of …." He hung up. No help there. He had another potentially unprofessional notion. What about contacting Ms. Stackhouse and learning some of her perspective before he agreed to meet with them both this evening? Since he was operating in a friend, rather than a professional capacity as he had no standing in Louisiana medical circles, the momentary twinge of his conscience did not prevent him from going online to find her phone number in Bon Temps. Done.

The phone was answered on the fourth ring. The voice was low and rough. "Hello?" He checked his watch. It was after 1PM. "May I speak with Ms. Stackhouse, please?"

"This is her friend, Amelia Broadway. She is in no condition to answer the phone." The conversation was broken by Amelia blowing her nose. She sobbed and dropped the phone. The connection was broken. What had he gotten himself into? He called again. This time Sookie answered the phone. Her voice was weak, but her words were aggressive.

"Bobby, is this you? I told you, I do not want Eric or anyone else here tonight. Please do not contact me again. I need to heal after the attack and Eric cannot provide me with any healing." She faltered. "Nor, any protection, apparently." Now, she sobbed as well. It was time for Paul to rise to the occasion.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am the therapist your bonded wishes to bring to your house tonight. I believe I can assist you both, purely in a friend capacity. I am aware of your circumstances, although I would like to know more about the attack you mentioned. Would you consider meeting me later this afternoon? I am well-respected in my profession, and am travelling briefly through Louisiana. After meeting with Eric, I believe, well, can you spare me some time? If you do not wish to go further, then I will work only with Eric going forward. What do you say? I can be in Bon Temps in about an hour."

There was a long silence. I could hear her friend moving around in the background. Sookie agreed, reluctantly, giving me directions to what sounded like a backwoods location. She mentioned a new gravel drive and I thought of an ancient Viking's instinctive, perhaps culturally-driven desire to provide a useful gift for the object of his affection. Perhaps I could work that explanation into our conversation and gain her trust. I took my notes and headed to my car. It was shaping up to be an interesting vacation and I wondered briefly if I would see Pam again tonight. Was it my blood that attracted her, or my professional stature? Eric had mentioned her fascination with advice columns, to my amusement.

The house was as I anticipated. It was a poorly preserved, yard-proud, time capsule of fifties and earlier decor and architecture. The folks in this part of the country were indeed a humble and hard-working populace. I checked my notes. Yes, she was a barmaid. I wondered at her family's absence and her determined independence. That spoke volumes about her determination and character. There was one very humble car in the parking area and an expensive auto parked at the side of the house, presumably belonging to the roommate. I knocked and waited. Shouldn't these two girls, living in the woods, have at minimum a dog or two for protection? Most farm houses in this part of the country had several dogs in the yard and they provided warning of all newcomers in their choppy doggy voices.

A beautiful, slim, dark-haired soccer mom-type opened the door, a handful of tissues clutched between reddened fingers. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her clothes were wrinkled. This must be Amelia, as Eric had already described Sookie as a curvy, well-endowed blonde. (I had gleaned these physical characteristics from his asides at last night's marathon session.)

"Ms. Broadway, I am here to meet with Sookie. I am Paul Weston, a friend of Eric's and she is expecting me. I'm sorry, why are you sobbing? May I come inside?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, very lightly, and patted it gently. What terrible event had occurred involving all of these people before I arrived? This seemed like a sleepy little hamlet. What piece or pieces of the story was I missing from my conversation with Eric?

"Amelia, please bring him to the couch. Mr. Weston, thank you for stopping in. May we offer you a refreshing drink after your drive from Shreveport? Did you have any trouble finding my house? Would you like an iced tea? Amelia, would you mind pouring him a glass and then join us for a few?"

I was stunned into silence. The beautiful mid-20's girl on the couch in front of me had been on the wrong end of some sort of altercation. I thought of and then dismissed Eric, although domestic violence was the usual culprit in a case of a beating this horrific. Her lovely face appeared bruised, but not damaged. Her legs and arms were a different story. The scars and stitches were clearly visible where exposed by her clothing. I wondered what such a beating would do to the metal state of such a lovely, charming Southern Belle. Would she ever trust another man again? Surely no woman could have inflicted this much damage. I was so shocked; I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Did Bill Compton, your former boyfriend, do this to you after you and Eric spent the night together?"

The silence was deafening. I almost apologized, but let the question remain on the table. Amelia excused herself, explaining in a whisper, "A death in the family", and then she was gone up the stairs and her muffled sobs were completely drowned out.

"Sookie, please call me Paul. I know a little of your history from Eric and I am here to learn more from you. You can remain comfortable on the couch, and let me know if I can get you anything. Are you taking any medications for your injuries?"

Before she could reply, Amelia came clattering back down the stairs. "I'm going out. Don't wait for me to return anytime soon." And she was gone.

Sookie looked at me with a pained expression. She spoke slowly at first. "My cousin recently died, and Amelia is my closest friend. My actions lead to the death of her boyfriend, and now she rightly blames me. I have not seen Eric in several days and my great-grandfather is gone behind the portal and my brother is a screw-up, and his wife was killed by the leader of the same bad fairies that killed Claudine. Eric delights in beating up my former boyfriends, or at least intimidating them. He is a big, bad, vampire sheriff—bet he didn't tell you that, did he? Did Pam put you up to this? She is always meddling, although she is my closest vampire friend. Eric is her Maker, did you know?" She stopped for a breath, and shifted her weight carefully on the couch. "Could you bring me another pillow from my bed, please?" She started to weep, silently.

With the pillow placed under her knees, she relaxed a little more and the crying tapered off. In the distance, I heard a car approaching. She motioned for me to go to the window. A lean, but muscular man, with reddish blonde hair emerged from a delivery van with "Merlotte's" written in green ink on the panel. He was wearing a workman's plaid shirt and jeans with a tan windbreaker.

"Sam?" She called to him to come in through the back door. Walking into the living room, he twitched his nose at me and a look of surprise crossed his face. "Sookie, why would you let another part-fairy bastard into your house after what those bastards have done to you? Are Amelia's wards not working? Where is she? Isn't this man dangerous?" His voice was rising with each question. "You are not to be alone during the day, Eric's orders. Where is Alcide? Where is Jason?" He advanced in a threatening way in my direction. Sookie just stared at me, and I at her.

"Part fairy?" We asked, almost in stereo.

Sam appeared to back down. He established I did not know what he was talking about, and he tapped his nose with the finger. "My shifter nose picked it up right away." I gathered he was a shape shifter and sat down quickly on the padded, faded old chair by Sookie's head.

"Arrah! What next?" I exclaimed.

Sookie got us sorted out, and Sam calmed down. He asked me about my faintly discernable brogue, and I asked him if he was a werewolf. He laughed, and allowed there were many in these parts, but he wasn't one. He left after checking my story's authenticity with Eric's day man and seeing a copy of my NYS professional license. I looked at Sookie and asked her if she would like to begin her story for me, and to clue me in about the part-fairy comments I kept hearing.

She evaded the question about fairies, I noted, and instead expressed curiosity about the therapy process. Why would I agree to help her and Eric while on my vacation? I shared my thoughts about the compelling opportunity to work with a centuries old vampire and my modest hopes that I could provide some exercises that might prove useful. I reminded her that I had no professional role in this State, and offered my help as an informed friend. Listening to her responses, I logged her as an empath, although immature in her expressions. It was an initial impression, but it was not a bad fit with what I knew of Eric's personality. I had not received enough clues to slot him, but clearly he was at minimum a thinking Extrovert, with a good measure of intuition mixed in. He was a pragmatist, a warrior, a decisive leader, and deeply in love with this battered young female. I wasn't sure she shared his depth of feeling, and therein appeared to be the problem..

"First, Paul, there is something you should know about me. It is why I was okay letting you into my house and telling Sam he could take off. I am a telepath. Didn't Eric mention it?"

I was speechless. This girl was delusional as well? She had clearly created an integrated environment that allowed her to function fairly well with this disability.

"No, Paul, while I agree it is a disability, although the Vampire King of Nevada and Louisiana, Felipe and his minion, Victor, view it as a highly valuable asset, it is not a delusion. And, yes, I did just open my mind to hear your thoughts."

I jumped to my feet in astonishment.

"For the purposes of speaking with you, I can raise my shields, and we'll have a normal conversation. So, yes, you and I are gonna talk, about everything. But you got to agree to keep my secret. I wanna grow old here in Bon Temps with my friends. I don't want the FBI coming after me again and forcing me to work horrible disasters where people are hurt or killed or worse." She looked away and I felt her withdrawing from me as her tears started up again. I swallowed down my skepticism, sat down again, and took out my notepad and pen and the questions I had formulated this morning.

"Sookie, putting aside the issue of your telepathy, real or imagined, we are focusing on your interactions with Eric. I would like to start by asking you some questions about your family and explore a little more of the relationship potential before Eric arrives tonight. I left him a message at the bar to meet us here around 7PM. We can have dinner here, I will go out to pick up something in a few hours if needed. Do you have questions, or are you ready to begin? My time in this area is limited and I would like to do some exploring with you if you are comfortable working with me."

Her eyes grew rounder during my statement. She blinked several times, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "What do you wanna know?"

My head was spinning. This girl was a small, feminine survivor of some of the worst disasters visited upon an individual. She had started slowly, telling about the death of her parents and the involvement of some relative, who decades later she evidently now feared might be in the area. She mentioned the sexual abuse she had suffered as a child and told me about the uncle's violent death, although not the circumstances. She told me about her first ex-boyfriend, and how he had betrayed her. I asked "Do you think he is a good representative of all men and their potential to hurt?"

"He is a vampire, not a man. I just realized recently that he truly loves me, and my feelings for him may have changed." She whispered the last words and I had to strain to catch them. Their meaning was not lost on me. Was she conflicted with having strong feelings for more than one man, er, vampire? This was a complication Eric had not mentioned to me last night I decided to explore this a bit further with her, keeping in mind her instinctive emotional reactions to every stimulus.

"If you do have strong feelings for both vampires, what direction do you wish these relationships to take over the next few weeks?"

No response.

"Have you created a conflict to protect yourself? You related to me how Bill hurt you terribly, both emotionally and physically and lied to you for a very long time. I understand that Eric also caused you pain by being unable to remember his time with you from a year earlier, and then by pulling back from you as he worked to sort through his feelings about you. Are these the two most important romantic relationships in your life right now?" We began exploring her thoughts and reactions to my statement, and this led to a more rounded picture of her as an individual. I made several notes that I intended to use during tonight's session.

Bottom line, Sookie was emotionally immature. She appeared to be suffering from a stunted development from the loss of both parents at an early age. That could have lead to the imaginary telepathy, a coping mechanism, or her deceased grandmother (another relative who had met a violent end) could have tried to keep her as sheltered and childlike as possible to spare her pain.

I noted that her remaining relative, Jason, was also described by her in terms typically used for teenage males, not a thirty year old divorced widower. I idly wondered if he would drop by during my stay in the area.

Whatever the cause, after several hours of coaxing her into talking, when she wasn't clammed-up and huddling under an ugly, torn afghan, I concluded that she definitely needed to start sessions with a local, thoroughly trained Jungian. I would check with my professional society when I returned home and make some recommendations to Eric. For now, I suggested we take a dinner break, and she called in an order to Sam, who served only a simple menu, but being just ten minutes away, it served our purposes. Amelia had returned around 5:30 and I did not need to worry about leaving Sookie alone for the thirty minutes or so that I was gone. She ate her salad with relish, Amelia took her hamburger and fries back upstairs, and I nibbled on my chicken sandwich, silently vowing to hit the finest Manhattan restaurants with a vengeance when I returned.

"Sookie, I need a small break before Eric arrives. II believe you do as well. Can you close your eyes and relax? I will retreat to my rental vehicle to refresh and prepare for our session."

"Paul, there is an empty bedroom down the hall, recently vacated by another Katrina victim I had staying with me." (More evidence of her nurturing character, I thought.) "Please rest in the room, go ahead and close the door, and we'll gather again when Eric gets here. I'm nervous to see Eric. We've talked on the phone, but this will be the first time I've seen him since he and Pam brought me back to my house after Tray died and the fairies tried to kill us all. (I sucked in a breath, but did not interrupt her flow.). I don't know why he has stayed away, I know he has been healing from his injuries, too. I've missed him." She said the last more to herself than to me, then paused, looking up at me. I waited for her to finish.

"Anyway, thanks so much, I have so much to think about, but I believe I am a little weary." She hesitated. "I do have feelings for Eric, but I cannot feel sure that he cares for me. I am a valuable asset for a Sheriff in the world of vampires, and as you know, he tricked me into pledging with the knife, I guess. The blood bond, it prevents me from having true feelings, I wished it had never happened, if Andre hadn't forced Eric into saving me, none of this would have gone wrong." She was becoming more agitated than she had been during our entire session. I placed my hand on the couch next to her and tapped my fingers to get her attention.

"Rest now, child. All will be revealed in time. Your cares and worries are washing away as you listen to the sound of my voice." I went on in this vein for a few minutes, a patient-soothing trick I used regularly in my practice, although it was not hypnosis but something else, and eventually her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. I pulled back into myself (odd choice of words, really) and headed to the vacated bedroom. I spared a thought for Amelia's sorrow, and resolved to have some words with her tomorrow before meeting again with Sookie. After reviewing the exercises I had pulled up and printed from my University's website in the hotel's business office, I closed my eyes for a brief nap. I did not awaken until the roar of a car coming down the gravel drive startled me into awareness. It was dark outside and the bedside clock showed it to be 7:30. I looked out the window and noticed that Amelia's car was gone again. Best, as we needed the privacy.

**Chapter 3 The first Session with the Supernatural Couple – Part A**

I exited the bedroom to find Sookie on her side, with her eyes wide, staring at the kitchen hallway. I heard Eric open the door and walk into the house, softly calling Sookie's name. If this was the way she greeted her missing lover, I wondered if the couple's exercises I had planned would have any impact at all. I whispered a hello to her and strode into the kitchen to greet Eric.

"Was the shifter here today?" These were his first words. Perhaps he needed a little more help than I thought with interpersonal skills.

"Eric, if by the shifter you are asking about Sam Merlotte, then the answer is 'yes'. He stopped by to check on Sookie and left after confirming that she was safe and I was who I claimed to be. I take it he is her boss and he is a good friend to her, possibly more in the role of a responsible brother than Jason?"

Eric looked down, perhaps cognizant that his tone was too abrupt for greeting someone who was volunteering his time and expertise to mend his faulty relationship with the woman he loved. He looked at me, expectantly, to ask if Sookie was ready to see us. I suggested we give her a few minutes as she had just awakened and filled him in, in a soft voice using broad brush stokes, of my afternoon activities with Sookie, always maintaining my professional demeanor and client confidentiality. He seemed mollified and clasped my arm in a "manly" grasp as he sat down in the chair to wait for me to announce his presence to Sookie and ascertain if she was ready. I wondered if he might not be feeling a bit shy and worried about his reception by his mate. I resolved to give him a few relationship tips when it came to modern women, including bringing flower and candy when he had not seen her for several days.

I returned to Sookie to check if she was ready. She shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She pulled me close to whisper in my ear. "This is too real. The bond still feels exhausted… I guess I did not tell you everything about my time of capture and torture, but Eric wouldn't come to save me. I begged him, but he did not come. It hurts so much to think on it. Help me, Paul, I'm afraid to see him." She was tearing up for a major crying session.

"Sookie, I will be right back. You rest here for a few minutes, then I will return and we will sort this out. I want you to think about why you are not certain you wish to see Eric. I want to know the reason when I return. And, tell me why you doubt Eric's feelings for you. Now relax and let the answers come to you."

When I returned to the kitchen, Eric was standing, looking…apprehensive, perhaps. "Eric, you have a few minutes, she needs some time to prepare herself. Have you a gift for your girl?"

He gave me a funny look, headed for the door, and I would swear he jumped from the edge of the porch into the sky. It was dark, I was looking through the window, past the screens, so it was likely my eyes were playing tricks on me. I had more important issues to work out with Sookie.

Just then, the phone rang. I heard Sookie answer it, saying "Bill, I'm busy, but I'm glad to know that you are recovering. So am I. Guess we have that in common, huh? No, I'm having a professional help me sort through a bunch of stuff, and Eric is here, so please don't call me later, 'kay? I gotta go, you take care."

"Sookie—may I come back in?" Her voice was weaker than earlier, but the answer was in the affirmative. I was growing a little bit fond of this child. She reminded me of my strongest patients over the years and I had a strong sense that we would be able to work through her feelings and find a way for these two to relate in a manner that would leave them satisfied. I was beginning to sound sappy even to me.

I sat and looked at her, in silence. In a few minutes, there was a small thud at the back of the house, and Sookie looked up expectantly. Eric called in a strong voice—"Sookie, may I come in the living room?" She smiled shyly at me, winked and said, "Guess we need to answer those questions you asked me a few minutes ago in real time, Doctor. Eric, I'm ready to see you."

**************************************************************************************************************

The tall blond vampire advanced into the room, looking confident as he clutched a large arrangement of woodland flora. Sookie struggled to tilt her head up and smiled at him. I had been waiting to see how these two interacted as it would prove revelatory and assist me with my therapy. The vampire and the telepath, I thought. Neither knows how much the other loves. I would play counselor and show them some very basic tools to use to learn to trust each other.

It would prove to be much more difficult than I anticipated. Isn't that always the way?

**Chapter 4 The First Session with the Supernatural Couple – Part B**

Sookie POV

I was astonished to see Eric and not feel the blood bond working its magic. I felt neither a major surge of happiness nor the resulting irritation I usually felt as a result of the happiness. Wonder what Paul would think of that statement?

"Paul, would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes? I haven't seen Eric for a week and I would like to greet him privately."

Eric set the flowers down on the nearest flat surface and was kneeling by the couch before Paul could respond. He turned heel and headed for the bedroom he used earlier.

I looked carefully at Eric and slowly ran my hands through his hair. He inhaled my scent and pushed his forehead again my chin. "Eric, thank you so much for the flowers. That was very sweet."

"Don't tell anyone." He joked and grabbed my nearest hand with one of his. He squeezed and lifted his head to stare into my eyes, moving his eyes every so often to my lips in a silent invitation. It felt too soon, but I parted my lips and he swooped down for a gentle kiss. Before he could get too involved, I pulled back and caught just a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Eric, I've missed you." A simple statement, but to us, it spoke volumes. He let out a small contented sigh, totally unnecessary, and moved his lips to caress the outside of my ear. He avoided my eyes by doing so. I was left in the dark and wondered if I had said the wrong thing.

"I have a favor to ask. Could you lift me and carry me to the bathroom? I'm so tired, and I really need to, you know, go. I've been too embarrassed to ask Paul and I just woke up. Do you mind?"

Silently, he assisted me to my feet and carried me, smelling my hair, freshly washed earlier this morning thanks to Amelia. We went into my bedroom and through to the bathroom. Both rooms held important and recent memories for both of us. He helped me stand, and then closed the door behind him with assurances he would be in swiftly to help if needed. "_My husband?_" I thought carefully. What did I really want from Eric? He was so far beyond me in almost every way. I was mortal and he had struggled with that for many months, and no doubt felt sad that I was adamant I did not wish to be turned, even if I was dying. Had that hurt him when I said it last week? Did he see it as rejecting him and his whole existence. Maybe. Probably.

"I'm ready."

He entered the room and carefully wrapped his arms around me. He huffed in my ear "Sookie?"

I was momentarily distracted by the delicious feeling of being close to this man, this god, this vampire who had swallowed my insults, and rejections, and backpedaling, and still stood in front of me, ready to try even counseling with an Irish part-Fairy (oh, the temptation to poor Eric) to keep me. I swallowed my pride, and kissed his chest through his soft, thin, t-shirt material. "Eric, I'm ready." He tilted my chin up, and looking into my eyes, he kissed me again, more urgently this time. I really could not resist Eric, at any time. Now, though, with the blood bond almost silent, I felt myself thrill down to my toes as he deepened the kiss and held the back of my head in his hand. In spite of my slight aches and pains, I felt some arousal that I tried to squelch before he could recognize it. It was just too soon.

I wondered how much he really cared for me. Perhaps Paul could help us overcome this hurdle. I broke from his embrace, yet again. "Let's go out to meet with Paul."

Eric POV

Damn, why couldn't I remember the lessons Pam had been pounding into me? Flowers, what a simple idea. I had flown off and found an open shop in Bon Temps, returning just in time to make it appear I had brought a gift to my mate. She seemed appreciative and requested alone time with me. I dared to hope that she would forgive me for the lapse in my judgment. I should never have left her alone these last few days. I should never have let her talk me into allowing her to remain in Bon Temps rather than move to Shreveport where I could protect her. I should never have allowed Bill to work with Niall to track her. I should have sent Pam. When it came to Sookie, I had made so many mistakes, which was so unlike me.

I attributed these errors to my bruised feelings after our recent love-making session more than a week ago after a year of draught. I had pined for her presence for nearly three months, enduring the new regime and the constant maneuvering for position, the uncertainty, and even overcoming my hurt when she rejected my returned memories during the Nevada takeover in this very house. What did my woman expect of me and why was she never satisfied with me? I was not a superhuman, just a vampire. Did Sookie think I had no feelings? My undead heart did not beat, but it was not the seat of one's feelings. They resided in the brain, and I had an excellent one.

I conveyed none of this, merely looking into her eyes to question if a kiss would be acceptable. She opened for me and then cut me off before I could get started. She needed help to the bathroom. Oh, torture. We would have to pass through the bedroom where I had found both joy and despair. We passed Paul's room, and through the door I heard him speaking quietly with a child, likely his son. I wondered what he thought of this delay in my plan. Would he help me or not?

I sat on the bed and waited for her to call to me. It took some time for her to finish and by then I was stretched out, reliving the memories of our coupling, carefully cruising past the callous remarks she had made about the blood bond, her feelings for me being triggered by the bond, her rejection of my offer to live together, and for me to take care of her like a proper wife, and …. I had to stop. I had gone over this whole scene too many times in the last week. I had masked my anger at her rejection of me and made wonderful love with her until I had to leave, and still I loved her too much to not feel real reluctance to depart. I kept hoping she would ask me to stay. I would have dug a hole in the earth to remain near her, but she did not ask. I therefore rejoiced, foolishly, when she realized she may have hurt me and asked uncertainly if we would be together again soon. I reassured her as dispassionately as I could, "yes", "soon". I hoped she hurt at the uncertainty. She had wounded me with her careless remarks..

And still, I loved her. So much, it overshadowed all my other worries, my thoughts, my needs.

I thought briefly of her confession that she missed me. So much I wanted, and so little she offered. Would it be enough to sustain me?

Paul POV

I heard them move back into the living room and wound up my conversation with my son. He was needy tonight and begged me to return to New York this very night and take him to a basketball game tomorrow. I broke off and promised to send him an email later tonight and see him in a few days. It was an unsatisfactory conversation. I hoped the next session would ease my guilt over this call to my son and my failure to satisfy him yet again.

"Sookie and Eric. I'm coming out, are you ready to begin our session?" Eric replied, urging me to return to them. I grabbed my notes and prepared to be the therapist. I found them sitting side-by-side on the couch, with Sookie leaning heavily into Eric, who looked very pale but pleased at the closeness she was showing him. That was one point in their favor. They had a deep, evident physicality to their relationship and Eric enjoyed being the strong member of the team.

I decided to start off with a bang. "Sookie, are you ready to give up having children to be with Eric?" Sookie looked away and Eric hissed at me, a frightening sound coming from him.

"Listen to me. This is an example of a potentially divisive subject that neither of you have shared thoughts about with the other. It is a common subject for a couple to discuss. Many couples opt for childlessness these days. For others with reproductive challenges but a strong desire to parent, adoption or artificial means of insemination are a happy alternative. I believe even in your backwoods corner of Louisiana, such methods are not unknown."

Both of them remained silent. I waited a few minutes, then tried another tack. "Sookie, have you thought about how long it will take you to sell your house after you move to Shreveport to live with your spouse? Do you like Eric's house or would you like to suggest he sell it and you two make a home together? That is often the best choice when both partners are, umm, more mature with their own possessions and established goals."

Sookie opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Eric reluctantly said "Sookie has never been to my home in Shreveport." He paused. "I did invite her last week, but she declined." He looked away from Sookie and sat up a little straighter, effectively if unintentionally pushing Sookie away just a fraction of an inch.

I gave him a measuring look and he ran his hand over his belt buckle, perhaps searching instinctively for a weapon should it be needed. I did not doubt that he carried at least one concealed knife or larger on his person. He did not survive several centuries by failures in judgment.

"Sookie, you are almost as pale as Eric. Tell us, how do you feel about the fact that Eric is a warrior first and a diplomat later. He has beaten and killed others in your presence. You have told me that he is a jealous mate and that this worries you. If Bill threatens you, or Eric merely thinks he has, Eric may kill him, or send him to his final death, in the vampire terminology." (I checked my notes to confirm I had spoken correctly about this event.) "What would you do if Bill died at Eric's hands?"

The silence in the room was palpable. I could see daylight in the gap between the couple now. Eric's expression was menacing and Sookie looked ready to launch into another crying jag. I waited to see who would break first. After several minutes of silence, I stood.

Looking carefully at each one, I said, "Our session is over for tonight. Tomorrow—7:30 PM, sharp" I walked to my car, closing the door softly behind me and drove to my hotel in the dark. Luckily I had a good map. I thought about the disappointment of my son in his father and resolved to do something about it. For tonight, I would send him the email as promised.

As I drove off the property, I had a fleeting glimpse of what could have been a shadow or the figure of a man across the road. I dismissed the thought as it was pitch black and unrealistic to think an individual would be lurking the woods in the middle of nowhere at such a late hour. I was tired. I did not regret missing the blonde vampire bombshell tonight, but resolved to go the club tomorrow night to see her. She was just too tempting.

Sookie and Eric sat quietly and listened to the sounds of Paul driving away into the night. Eric spoke first. "Sookie, please my lover, please let me take you to Shreveport with me. I know our session did not go well tonight, but I cannot bear leaving you here alone. I'll pack a small bag for you. You can have your own bedroom and my house is very secure."

"My house is warded, Eric. Amelia and I have nothing to fear now from the fairies as the portals between the worlds are closed." She smiled, oblivious to the danger around her as one of the few known telepaths in the world, desired by vampires, other supernatural creatures and even the US government.

Eric lost his temper. He stood up and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. The house shook and Sookie stared at him in amazement. She had felt stronger, thanks to being close to Eric and feeling his obvious affection earlier in the evening. However, the enraged man standing in front of her with white chalky powder on his hand and arm as dust billowed and settled slowly into the cracks of the old wooden floor, reminded her of the vicious vampire she had met when he had staked Long Shadow. Well, she stopped and reflected, he was the same man who had saved her from Long Shadow and had paid a heavy price for it. At that time, he barely knew her.

Eric bent down, and picked up his woman by the waist and went to her bedroom. With vampire swiftness, he packed an overnight bag for her and was out the door with a blanket over her and her medications firmly stashed in his pocket in less than two minutes. He was on high alert, and thought he smelled an unknown fairy, but with Paul's scent still so pervasive after his recent dramatic leave-taking, he could not be certain. He knew he was taking no chances, and Sookie, after verbally protesting, or shrieking, depending on where you stood, was quiet and allowed Eric to buckle her into the seat and roar out of the driveway at top speed. Eric scanned the area carefully, but could detect no one lurking in the shadows. He speed-dialed Pam and asked her to reach the Witch to invite her to stay in Shreveport with her. He requested Pam warn her that it might not be safe to return home and that Sookie would be with him in Shreveport as well. Pam expressed her deep satisfaction at that last statement and chuckled to herself when Eric hung up on her without responding.

Eric was in a mood and he had no idea if Sookie would ever speak to him again. She remained silent on her side of the car, staring out of the side window and keeping a tight grip on her temper.

'_At least she would not be dead tonight._' And with that thought, Eric sped through the night to his house his woman had never seen, nor ever expressed any interest in seeing. He seethed and felt he was justified in his anger and his hurt.

Back at Sookie's, Amelia pulled up behind the back of the house. She noted both Paul and Eric's cars were gone and the flood lights had not been turned on. She hesitated and heard her cell phone ringing. It was Pam. Probably something about Sookie, yet again. Amelia kept the car running and the doors locked while she answered Pam's call, then threw the car into reverse and raced out of the driveway. She panicked as she heard something soft but large hit the back of her car as she backed out, but did not stop to investigate. When she was safely on Hummingbird Lane, she redialed Pam as she had inadvertently cut off the call when she made her escape. "Pam, I think I hit someone behind my car when I left. I'll be at your house in forty minutes. Please be by the garage door and wait for me." The dent in the back of her car was either an animal or a man, but neither the vampire nor the witch could tell which when Amelia finally pulled into the garage. Pam wanted to go investigate but Amelia begged her to stay in the house with her. Pam held Amelia all night, and left Eric's number for Amelia to call Sookie in the morning when they both arose after the vampires had retired for the day. Amelia eventually stopped sobbing and drifted off.

Eric's Shreveport House

Sookie was curious about Eric's house, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing it. She thought that reaction might be childish, but at least she was no longer seething.

They had pulled into a gated community, and the garage door had closed behind them before Eric exited the car. When Eric opened the door and pulled her out, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said quietly, "Thank you for caring for me." Eric said not a word, but Sookie took a chance and kept her arms wound tightly around his neck. He didn't seem to mind, and adjusted her carefully against his hip as he grabbed her bag. The garage was dark, but Sookie felt strangely safe and realized she had been on edge ever since the battle with the fairies at the supe hospital. Probably, even before that epic day. She breathed in the sweet scent of vampire and buried her nose in Eric's shoulder.

Still not speaking, Eric carried her into the house and up a back staircase to another darkened room. He flipped a switch, lighting the bedside lamp, and Sookie, now tired from all the unexpected activity after taking it easy for so many days, closed her eyes, first noting the location of the door to the attached bathroom. She murmured, "I'm sorry, but I am really thirsty and I'm to take my medicine with water. Where can I find a glass for some water from the sink?"

Eric nodded, returning swiftly with bottled water and her prescriptions. She gulped down the required dosage and sat back carefully on top of the covers and closed her eyes. She felt Eric pull down the covers and tuck her underneath, still wearing her Capri pants and short-sleeve blouse, but minus shoes and socks. He left the room, but turned the light on in the bathroom and left the door ajar. She drifted off immediately, just barely feeling him return to lie on top of the covers next to her. She smiled.

**Chapter 5 Day Two of the Vampire Sessions – Part A**

Today the sky was a brilliant blue. Paul felt an inexplicable tug to return to his birthplace, the long-delayed vacation to Ireland looming in his thoughts. He would prepare for his session with Eric and Sookie this evening, but first he would relax by spending the day exploring the area around Bon Temps. He found several historic sites (the Civil War seemed to have invaded every field, every crossroads, literally everywhere he looked.) He enjoyed the history lessons even as he winced at some of the bloodthirsty tales on the commemorative plaques and markers. Daughters of the Eastern Star? He wondered vaguely what they had to do with the Civil War, but resolved to research the connection when he returned home. In the meantime, he needed to find presents for his children. Southern memorabilia should satisfy their acquisitive little hearts. He also stopped at Merlotte's and had a passable lunch with Sam and was able to get some of his questions answered.

As he was headed back to his hotel, he had a call from Eric's daytime assistant that tonight's session would be held in Eric's office at the bar. He wondered at the change of plans, and what had happened to the couple after he left. He doubted they had resolved anything, but at least they knew he would not be gentle. He had given himself one more day to move them forward, but was thinking about offering them private sessions if they wished to fly to New York on a semi-regular basis. He was certain Eric would have no trouble paying the bills and would consider it money well spent. It would also afford Paul some additional recognition of his skills and he suspected Gina would be pleased to meet them both. A win-win for all concerned. He would raise it tomorrow at the last session if tonight went well.

Eric's Shreveport House

Sookie POV

Sookie woke in a strange bed, but stifled her fear as the events of last night flooded back. She reached across the bed and felt Eric! Oh, right, no windows and the door appeared to have some sort of keypad on it. The room was diffused with soft light and she felt strong enough to make her ablutions without assistance. Her cell was in her purse, and she placed a call to Amelia. It went to voicemail. By entering the code he had left by the bed for her, she exited the bedroom and found a staircase. She was hungry now, and knew her best chance at food was on the next level. There was an electric chair at the top of the stairs. She climbed in and found the operating controls. What an odd contraption for Eric to have in his house. She would have to look around. She resolved to tell him many complimentary things about his house when he awoke. She really was being too bitchy to him, poor guy. He couldn't help his outdated attitudes. Again, she started as she thought, _"My Husband!" _What were the odds that he wanted her around long-term too?

Finding food in the refrigerator, she ate, stored the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and tried Amelia again. It was only ten in the morning, but it was unlike Amelia to sleep so late. She grabbed an old People magazine, found a comfy chair tucked into a nook beside the kitchen, and sat down to wait for her to call back. She also placed a call to Sam, going to voice mail to let him know she was safe, but not saying where she was in case anyone was listening. Hey, it paid to be cautious these days. Maybe Eric had taught her something after all.

She drifted off and did not awaken when Jason left a message for her on the cell. In fact, she did not awaken until nearly five in the evening. Luckily, she had placed her medicine in her pocket, and she made it to the kitchen, quickly grabbing more food from the frig, eating, and cleaning up so she could return to their bedroom (she paused in her thoughts), and shower and dress before he arose. She noticed a couple of calls on her cell, and since all three (Jason, Sam, and Amelia) had only left one message, she assumed they were checking in.

Entering the bedroom using the keypad again, she found her clothes and toiletry items and headed into the bathroom. For the first time in several days, she felt better physically. The various healing methods must have produced sufficient synergy to actually make a difference, and Sookie's energy level was giving her a boost of confidence. Entering the shower by herself felt like an epiphany—she would recover and her life would change. She had only to accept her life with Eric and move forward. The warm water lulled her into musing about her conversation with Paul yesterday and she resolved to work hard tonight during their session. She would help Eric if that was what he wanted. The door to the shower opened, and Eric stood there in his boxers. He asked her if she needed his assistance. Her independent streak was forming a curt "no thanks" on her lips, when she remembered that in the vampire world, she and Eric were married. Perhaps it would not be so terrible to show him a little neediness and make him feel, well, useful. (Although the word "wanted" did also cross her mind.) "Yes, Eric, could you join me and wash my back?" He looked amazed and quickly did as she asked, very briefly kissing her shoulders as he soaped her skin with a sandalwood soap that smelled divine. He also washed her hair for her again, and soaped up the washcloth so she could do her front. She paused, and turned to ask him to help her. Still not speaking, he did as she bid, although she noticed his fangs which he did not attempt to shield from her. He washed and rinsed them both, then wrapped them both in generous deep pile towels stacked on a shelf beside the shower.

Sookie reached for his hand behind her, then let it drop. She thought a few moments, then said: "Eric, please talk to me. I admit I was an idiot last night. Please, won't you talk to me? We are meeting with Paul tonight and we should talk about the questions he asked us last night. Oh, I don't know. Maybe those were "couple" questions and we are not at that stage yet." She waited for his response, but he was gone from the room, his towel on the floor of the bathroom.

When he returned, fully dressed, she was as well. "Eric, you have a lovely home. Thank you for sharing it with me and inviting me to spend the night. I felt, umm, safe with you beside me."

Eric still said nothing. It was unnerving. She had heard about the cold, silent treatment, but she never imagined Eric would revert to it with her. It seemed so out of character. Why wasn't he yelling, and charging around as he did when he was angry? She felt her confusion build into a small center of hurt, and resolved to remain quiet as well. It was time to leave for the bar.

Eric POV

He awoke to find Sookie gone. He reached out, and sensed her in the bathroom. He rose, and stood in the bathroom for several minutes before opening the shower door. She never looked more appealing and he was hungry. Her request caused his eyes to light up and he used all his control to limit his satisfaction of his desire to kissing her shoulders. It was the most frustrating shower he had ever taken and he now officially was starving. After they were wrapped in towels, he dried off and with vampire speed was in the kitchen, heating up some blood as she was still too weak to feed him. Nor had she offered. He was dressed and returned to her, but now she no longer wished to talk. Fine. They would wait until they saw Paul. Eric realized he was counting too much on Paul's ability as a therapist to bridge the gap between Sookie and himself.

Eric pulled his cell from his pocket and placed a call to Pam. At least she would talk to him! He got the news that Amelia was safe, but also that she had backed into something large enough to dent her car in Sookie's darkened drive. Eric knew Sookie could hear, and he saw her shudder, but still she said nothing. He placed his hand on her knee and she left it there but still would not look at him. What gives?, he wondered. His actions had probably saved both women from another attacker and still she would not acknowledge him and his superior ability to keep them all safe.

He fumed and turned the car in the direction of the club. Tonight he was in his second car, a black, non-descript BMW sedan. He frequently would drive in and out of the community in different cars (he had four in the garage) as an added security measure. Old habits died hard.

He pulled into the lot at the bar at 6:45. Just sufficient time to check in with Pam, go over the books, and deal with Sheriff business, which had been very light of late, thankfully. He pulled his wife into his embrace and they walked in together through the employee entrance as if nothing were wrong. Seeing no-one, they made it to his office, and he locked the door behind them. He called Pam on his cell and asked her to bring him a blood and Sookie a Sprite. She should not drink any alcohol with the prescriptions. He then called Victor in New Orleans and gave him an update, gleaned from the summary Pam had left on his desk. He felt a momentary stab of pain over the loss of Clancy, but moved on. It was what he knew best, moving on, century after century. Could it be any different if he was with Sookie? It was distracting to think this way, and he needed to finish up business before Paul arrived tonight. He spared a glance for Sookie, but her face was shut tighter than a drum and she was looking away from him anyway.

A knock on the door, and Pam used her key to usher in Paul and bring their drinks. She sat and chatted with them for a few minutes, reminded Sookie that Amelia would be staying at her house for the second night in a row. Paul had a funny look on his face during this conversation that immediately disappeared when he saw Sookie staring at him in disapproval. Poor Paul.

Paul spoke to Sookie. "Remember our conversation yesterday about using your shields, please." His lover flushed and looked away.

Pam rose to leave, saying that Amelia had come to the club tonight but had run out for some take-out. If Sookie or Paul wanted anything, just call on the cell and Pam would bring it in. She closed the door behind her and the three remaining creatures in the office looked carefully at each other and two waited for the therapist to begin.

**Chapter 6 Day Two of the Vampire Sessions – Part B**

Paul looked at his patients in a non-judgmental way. One was so old it was unfathomable, while his mate was so fresh and young, she was still childlike in many aspects. Both had an otherworldly quality that made him question again if they belonged in a session with him. He was an excellent therapist, if a terrible therapy patient, per Gina. He knew it was time to begin.

"First, let us start by going over some ground rules. This is not about me. We will not be talking about me, worrying about my feelings being hurt if you say what you really want, or even if you feel the need to call me names or curse at me. It happens frequently, and I am immune to it. You will be most satisfied with the results if you are honest with me and with each other. It may be painful, but you two need to learn communication skills and we only have a few hours. I do have an idea we can discuss later this evening if I see that we are making progress with my form of communication therapy.

The routine is thusly. I have gleaned some insight into your characters from my conversations with you both, I heard about your heart's desires (Eric shifted at the phrase), and what is frustrating you both about your relationship. We will explore this situation by my asking some questions to get us started, as I did yesterday, and you will respond as honestly and with as much depth to your answers as you wish. You will be asked to respond to each other, but you may not ask questions of each other at this stage. I will be the director, and for any dominant male in the room, such as Eric, this may be the most difficult of all aspects of this session. Do you both agree to cooperate and are you both here of your own free will?" They nodded their heads. Hmm, they were both very quiet tonight. He wondered if they had had an argument last night after he left. Well, time to begin.

"This is a simple exercise, an ice-breaker. Most couples have various forms of endearments for each other. Eric, what names do you use when speaking to Sookie and of her to others?

"My lover, of course, and my bonded. She is also my pledged and my mate."

Sookie pushed her lower lip out and said, "Baby, or Eric, or ………." She did not look at Eric.

"Ok, now for something a bit more difficult. Each of you, take some paper and write down what you call the other in your head, in your most private thoughts. You both have sharing issues, but don't worry; I will be the only other person who sees these names."

Eric handed his in first. Sookie's paper contained a cross-out. Eric had written 'my woman' and 'my wife', while Sookie had written 'my husband' with a question mark after it.

"I'd like to ask you both to think about why you don't share this private endearment with the other. If either of you would like to give me some feedback on this, go ahead."

Eric spoke first. "She told me she did not recognize our relationship as such."

Sookie saw his pain in his face, although the bond between them had been silent, if not physically impaired.

"Eric, why don't I feel you through the bond? What did you do to it?"

Paul broke in. "Sookie, for now, you will direct no questions to Eric. Later, we can explore the answer to that and several other questions. How about you? Why do you not use your private term of endearment with Eric?"

She looked guilty and then her face tightened-up. "Perhaps someday I shall, if he earns it."

Eric flinched and a flash of what appeared to be misery crossed his often expression-less face.

"Eric, do you wish to earn Sookie's trust so that she will use her pet name for you?"

"Yes."

"Both of you, your secret names for each other are laden with meaning and emotion. At the end of tonight's session, I'll ask you both to consider whispering the name in each other's ear. You must both agree, though, if you want to learn how the other feels."

"Let's try another simple communication exercise. Each of you take a sheet of paper and write how you would like the perfect day spent with the other to go. Be specific, and say how having this day would make you both feel. Sookie, I will ask you to read your description first."

When Sookie's turn came, she smile shyly at Eric and began. "A good night with you would start when you awake next to me. We would make love; you would bite me, and then we'd take a shower together, like we did tonight. Instead of working, you and I would go out to dinner and probably go to a movie. After, we would head to an all-night deli and grab some dessert for me and a True Blood for you. Maybe later we would shop for something for the house that we needed. When we got home, we would just lie in bed together and talk until I fell asleep. No drama, no pajamas. "

I know you have to work almost every night, but could we try something like this on a night you have off from the club? It would be almost as if we were a normal couple…"

Eric stood abruptly. "I need a break. I'll be back." He walked from the room and they could hear his footsteps echo down the hall to the employee entrance.

Eric stood in the parking lot outside his club. His fantasy day with Sookie had many of the same elements, albeit on a grander scale. He would like to leave town and have a mini-vacation, someplace warm if that was what she wanted. Her dream day was so simple and reminded him that she was a human woman and he was a vampire. He was choked up to think she wanted to make decisions together about their house. Why could they never have a normal conversation that didn't involved life or death situations? Clearly, it was what she craved from him.

Pam came to the doorway and beckoned to Eric. "We have a small problem, but with everything going on, you need to know. Sookie's brother is at the bar, He is verbally harassing the bartenders. He saw Amelia earlier and tried to hit on her. She slapped him and left for my house. He needs to be bounced, but with Sookie here it could be a ticklish situation."

"Glamour him and get rid of him. Have Maxwell drive him down the road and leave him at some motel to awaken in the morning."

"How is it going?"

"I'm taking a break."

Eric looked across the street, past the dumpsters, his eye drawn by a movement too swift to be anything other than a supernatural creature. He jumped to the spot he had seen, caught a whiff of the same scent he detected in Sookie's yard last night, and fangs out, he began swiftly searching the area for the rogue fairy. Was it Dermot?

Frustrated by his lack of success in finding any other clues about the visitor, Eric returned slowly to his office. He could hear Paul and Sookie speaking, but not exactly what they were saying.

Paul looked up when Eric entered. He was silent and waited for Eric to be seated and then motioned for him to join in.

"My day with Sookie would be much the same. I'd like for us to be able to leave Shreveport and Bon Temps for a few days. Go somewhere that the supe community would leave us alone. I'm willing to set up any time away from here when Sookie would like to go. I would be pleased to spend time with her."

"Ok, I think we are making progress. It is getting late, and this isn't easy when you both have so many barriers to sharing your thoughts with one another. Remember, you are not colleagues, but lovers. You both value the other, and yet you almost automatically seem to keep secrets from each other as if you were employees of rival corporations. I'd like to begin winding down tonight's session with some secret sharing. Each of you take up your notepads again, and write two or three secrets that you have been keeping from each other. These can be minor things, but they need to be of a personal nature. Again, you have a strong connection with your partner, and sharing your hidden thoughts will only make it more so." Eric looked slightly guilty when Paul finished speaking and asked for some examples as to what would qualify as a secret.

"Well, say Sookie has a favorite coat that you think isn't flattering in some way. You would like to tell her about it, but you don't want to hurt her feelings, so you say nothing. Another example might be that you would like her to give you something sexually during your love-making but you think she might say no, so you don't ask. Are those enough examples?"

Sookie had already completed her list when Paul finished his explanation. Eric took several more minutes and actually turned the page to continue writing on the next page. When he was done, he leaned back into the couch and draped his arm over Sookie's shoulder. Almost without thinking, she turned and kissed him on the cheek. That earned her a strong reaction from Eric.

"Now fold up your papers and give them to me. You both have trust issues, and you would both benefit from loosening up about your private thoughts. Eric, I understand this might be most difficult for you as you have schooled yourself as a vampire to keep secrets, but Sookie speaks to your heart and she deserves to know what you feel for her. Give up that bit of control and give her just one of these secrets. By the way, I will only read what each of you asks me to share tonight. Which one of your secrets would you like for Sookie to know about tonight? Just one for now, then I'll tell you what we'll do next. Trust me, this sharing with be very freeing for both of you."

"You can read out the first one on the list."

"Sookie, Eric has written as follows: "I would like to take care of my bonded. I would like for her to quit her job with the shifter and come to live with me in Shreveport. We can decorate our house as she likes. We can sell the current house if she will tell me do so. She can work at any job here in this City she wishes. She can even return to school. I want her with me in my bed every night. I will provide for her financial needs in any way she lets me."

Paul set down the paper, folded it up, and looked at the couple. Both were looking away from him and from each other. He made a decision.

"Before we explore the implications of Eric's first secret, let's put one from Sookie out on the table. Which one?"

There was a long pause. After a while, Paul prompted her again. Still no response. "Would you like for me to choose one?" he asked.

"I maybe wasn't thinking clearly when I wrote my list. Could I have it back?"

"No, I would like you to take an affirmative step toward your life with Eric. Give him a bone. It will work out just fine. How about having Eric pick a number from one-to-three and I'll read the secret. We can end the session for tonight after that if you wish. No discussion, just something for both of you to think about before we meet for our final time together tomorrow."

"I'll let Eric choose the number." "Three", he said. The deed was done. Paul read as follows.

"Eric, when Hadley was married, she had a son, who now lives with his father. His name is Hunter. I had Niall find his father's hometown for me, but only his dad and I know that Hunter is a telepath like me. He may even be a stronger telepath than I am. I need to protect him and I don't know how. His Dad called me before the fairy war and I need to call him back for a visit, but I haven't."

Eric was staring hard at Sookie. He spoke to Paul. "This is a very serious issue. Sookie and I require privacy for a brief period."

Paul rose, gathered his papers, returning to them their folded secrets lists which he had tucked into envelopes and sealed, and once again bid them good night. He encouraged them to talk openly about what they had learned tonight and gave them both a hug before closing the door behind him.

Both Sookie and Eric sat silently when Paul was gone. Sookie spoke first. "I'm too tired to talk about Hunter tonight. Just take me home. No more fighting tonight, we can discuss everything when you rise."

Eric shook his head. "It is too dangerous at your place, and I smelled fairy tonight across from the parking lot. You must stay with me again for now."

"I'd like that."

He picked her up and headed for the car, stopping briefly to tell the lurking Pam that they were gone for the night and confirm Amelia had reached Pam's house without incident. When they were headed down the street to Eric's house, Sookie reached across and took Eric's hand. "Thank you."

Eric pulled over to the side of the street. He scooted closer to her and holding her tight began kissing her as passionately as he ever had done. "Let's go home" she murmured when she broke for a breath. "I want to be with you, sweetie."

Sookie POV

Arriving not ten minutes later, Eric flew up the stairs with me in his arms. '_Shades of GWTW_', I thought happily. '_Who wouldn't want this man?'_

I knew I was in for a wonderful night of intense sex if I was up for it. "Eric, should I have a little of your blood before we start, so I know I won't hurt tonight?" He quickly removed our clothing, pulled me closer, bit and I drank a small amount, then nestled into his chest and arms. "I'd like for us to whisper our private pet names sometime tonight, as Paul suggested. Will you do it?" I said quickly for fear it would not come out.

"I'll tell you now, if you like."

"No, let's wait until after we have enjoyed each other."

Eric did not move for a few minutes. I waited for him to begin.

"My lover, did you think it odd that I did not call you after our perfect night together? Victor was back in town with Sandy and he had several tasks for me to perform to continue to demonstrate my loyalty." Eric growled and I could feel he was extremely tense. We were lying on the bed now, and I began caressing his bare chest, soothing him by gently twisting my fingers in his golden chest hair, tracing the outline of his muscles and rubbing my face against his arm. I blew into his ear and licked it repeatedly while I began lightly pinching his nipple between my fingers.

"Sookie, stop for a bit."

He wanted to talk? Something big must be up. I should note this one on my calendar.

"How may I serve?" I teased him, hoping to lighten his mood.

"Let me say these things. Listen. Our bond is damaged. I did it. You refused to… accept me. I thought you would be happier if it was impaired. We are no longer so closely tied." He hesitated, and then continued: "I told you it killed me to know that you tried calling to me over and over when you were being… hurt. I did not hear you. I still think my decision is best for all. That is why you do not feel me now."

I was surprised, but not shocked. "Can it be fixed?"

"Yes, with some magic. But, let me finish. I am releasing you tonight from your pledge to me. We will have one last night of sex, if you wish. Tomorrow, the tiger or the shifter can come for you during the day. Please call a cab and meet them away from my house. You can start a new life away from the King's vampire politics if you leave Bon Temps immediately. If you do remain in my area, I will provide what protection I can for you. You need never see me again if that is your wish. Know that I soon plan to sell my Shreveport holdings and travel until I find a new King or Queen to serve." He turned his face to the wall and was clearly waiting for my response.

I felt sick. What? Just as we start working on us, he wants to kick me to the curb?

I got up shakily from the bed and made my way to the bathroom, where once again I worshipped the white bowl of death. When I could hold my head up, Eric was standing in the doorway, fully dressed and evidently prepared to leave the house. Maybe in that moment, I grew up a little, after two years of denying what I felt about him, and reached out for what I wanted. After twenty-six years, couldn't even a Southern Belle reach a pivotal moment and find happiness? Why deny it any more? Paul had told me to be start being honest with Eric, and it was good advice. I wasn't Scarlett O'Hara.

"Eric, I love you. Why are you leaving? I've always wanted you or I would never have saved you in Rhodes, I would never have agreed to sleep with you the first time. If you leave me now, it will be the most soul-shattering moment of my life. What to know my secret name for you? I'll take the chance and tell you. _"My Husband._" You deserve someone so much better than me, but no one else will ever love you as much as I do."

I watched his face while I was talking. Was my confession too late? Even vampires have feelings.

He finally spoke, "Meet me downstairs in a few minutes."

**Chapter 7 The Reckoning**

I had redressed, made my way to the kitchen for some water, and then found him sitting in a chair in the living room. He seemed very cold, and I was afraid to touch him, but I forced myself to walk over, and plant a kiss on top of his head and squeeze his shoulder. I should never have denied my feelings for him. It had hurt him and yet he was too proud to show me.

"Sookie, what are you after? I release you from all ties, you are free to go. You don't wish to share my vampire lifestyle. You will have sex with me, but you don't crave it the way I do with you. You won't agree to live with me. I know you want to keep working as a low-paid waitress when I have so much I would have been happy to give you. The shifter takes advantage of you, won't acknowledge your importance to his operation, and you give him loyalty I can only dream of. The Tiger nearly gets you killed and you keep him on your list of friends or suitors. Compton is revealed to you as the piece of scum he is, and you are thrilled he is not killed in the recent fairy war and are probably wondering if he deserves your forgiveness and possibly the return of your… affections."

"My husband, this is the longest speech you have ever made to me about how you feel. I love you, Eric. I'm smart enough to know that doesn't solve everything between us, and you have been more than patient. What do you want from me so I can gladly give it to you, whatever it is?

"Sookie, I do not want any children. Is being a parent what you want?"

Wow, he went straight for the jugular with that question. Couldn't he have started with an easier one?

I began slowly. "I always wanted children before I met you. In fact, that was one of the reasons I have been denying how I felt about you for so long. But it doesn't matter anymore. I want you more than any child I may never have had an opportunity to bear, anyway. I'll submit to your wishes."

Eric had a strange expression on his face after hearing my last words. "I know I have some difficult expectations of how my wife should act. Pam has so told me. I may be a master vampire, but I should not hope that you will ever see me as your master in our marriage. But, could you?"

Oh my god. Here is another hardball aimed straight at my head. "Being submissive isn't part of my character, but if I have to learn some new ways in certain situations, if I am to be with you, then so be it. And, frankly, if you would like for me to resign my waitress job, I can do so. Just say the word and I'll give Sam my notice. It has been a defining, important part of my life, but only because the money I earned kept me safe and my Gran and I really needed it. I could sell the Stackhouse homestead, including the acreage, and make more on the interest than I earn in tips. We have had some offers over the years. But Eric, I do need to be out among people to keep my shields active. Can you help me find something else to do in Shreveport?"

He jumped to his feet and was holding me close before my brain registered his movement. He was whispering in my ear in that language I suspected was his original tongue. "No more secrets, baby. What are you saying to me? Trust me, please?"

His expression was uncertain. Then, I supposed he decided to 'man up'. "I'm saying what I said that night we first made love as a couple almost two weeks ago. _I claim you as my woman. I will love you always._" He looked at me as if expecting me to turn and run. He was dumber than he looked.

"You closet romantic, you. I want to eat you alive, I love you so much. Are you going to fuck me silly now or are you gong to make me beg first?"

When he so chose, Eric was the sweetest lover a woman could imagine. He lowered me to the floor, began again to kiss me hungrily, and ran his hands all over my body. I could feel his erection pressed against my leg, and I was eager to feel him inside me. He had other ideas, and continued with our petting session for a very long time, leaving me breathing hard in just my damp pale pink thong why he dry-humped me until I was tearing at his jeans in frustration. My full breasts were aching for his touch after he had removed my bra, but he skimmed his tongue over the nipples then focused again on my mouth. He was panting, which added to my enjoyment enormously. He whispered in my ear, "Would you do something sexual for me tonight?" I pushed hard against his erection again, and said in a low voice, "I will submit."

In a second, we were on the staircase and headed for his bedroom. I knew anything was possible at that point. Eric tore off my pink thong and set me down on my knees on the carpet facing the edge of his bed. He disrobed, then knelt behind me and cupped my breasts, massaging them roughly and pinching my nipples. Not very ladylike, but I moaned loudly and he leaned in to tell me how much he enjoyed it. When I didn't think I could take any more roughness, he moved away from me and returned with a cloth he first showed me, and moved to use it as my blindfold. It was a little kinky for me, but again I said, "I will submit" and he knew I meant it.

His hands roughly spread my legs apart, leaving room for him lie on his back and move his head into the space created between them. He gripped the backs of my thighs so I could not move away, and bit into the soft skin in the crease between my leg and my hip where my artery was located. I screamed and jerked in surprise and pleasure. I experienced a strong orgasm as he pulled blood from me as deeply as he dared. When he was full, he placed his bloody lips over my mound and using just the tip of his slightly rough tongue, gave me orgasm after orgasm. I begged him to stop after the first few, as it actually hurt, but he was relentless. My legs were shaking and I was near tears, but they were tears of pleasure. I was saying over and over how much I loved him and could feel his satisfaction with my responses in the sureness of his movements.

Eric climbed back up behind me and spoke softly into my ear, asking me to keep quiet if I could. He then inserted something in my mouth and secured it in place. I was excited to see this side of my vampire and wondered if we would always enjoy such experiences in our sex life. I was trembling again, and Eric's hands were on my breasts, then he turned me slightly, sinking his fangs into first one nipple and then the other. He was pressed into my back while he did this, and I rubbed my checks firmly against his erection to take my mind off the soreness as he continued to play roughly with his pretty new toys. "Don't tempt me", he said into my ear in a dangerous tone I hadn't heard in a while. "You aren't ready yet, but soon." I thought I knew what he meant and subsided as he was my master tonight.

Eric used the next few minutes to rub his hands all over my backside. He began to lick every inch of my behind, and then moved his hand around my hip to cup my mound from in front and pull me back closer onto his face, spreading my legs even further and virtually holding me in place. He flicked his tongue over my very wet lower lips, and then began pushing it into me while keeping me clamped and spread in his hand. And he had a very long tongue. I pretend-struggled to escape and he pinched my cheek very hard several times, and then began using his finger to massage my other opening. At that, I did try to move away, but he tweaked my sensitive mound and told me to stop. I was now dizzy from all the sensations, and laid my head against the mattress while Eric continued to treat every inch of me as his own. He stood swiftly, scooped me up, and set me on my knees on the mattress edge, shoving a pillow underneath my stomach. He gripped my hips tightly and was deep inside me, shoving hard and huffing again before I realized I wasn't on the floor anymore. My walls clamped down on him and he angled himself deep inside until I thought I could feel his balls slapping against my nub and then we both let go, shuddering for a good minute until we regained our senses after mind-blowing orgasms.

He pushed me flat and stretched-out on top of me, holding me tightly to him and telling me how much he loved me. He removed the soft gag but left the blindfold in place. I licked his ear and asked him if we would be trying other sexual positions soon. He knew what I meant, and said "Yes, I would like to teach you to enjoy everything I have learned to pleasure my woman over my many centuries as a vampire. Are you afraid? Afraid of pleasure or afraid of me? You are mine now. I am not giving you up, you know." Again, I said playfully, "I will submit." He nuzzled me, removed my blindfold, and we soon closed our eyes to rest briefly and resume our sex play for the remaining hours.

That night was truly the start of my marriage to a vampire Sheriff, although we headed over to the courthouse and picked up a license a few days later, with Pam and Sam as our witnesses.

**Chapter 8 Conclusion**

The next day I arose and realized I could not walk. I had to crawl to the bathroom, sit in the tub and soak my aching parts, yet I still felt happier than I had since before my parents died nearly two decades earlier. He was the biggest fish in my pond, I had reeled him in, and he was ecstatic about it. I guess the fairy blood and the telepathy weren't so terrible after all.

Eric had told me during the night he intended to give Paul a very large check. I agreed, but I happened to know from earlier that night that what Paul really wanted was a date with Pam before he left. I resolved to call her later on her cell and leave her a message suggesting she contact him to meet her tonight at the bar, if she was interested. I knew Pam was sexually adventurous and expected Paul was as well. Oh, to be a fly on that wall.

I also knew I owed a call to Paul. He was surprised to hear from me, but was more than pleased to learn about the happy aftermath of our session with him. I thanked him profusely, asked him to leave his contact information for New York, and told him to come to the bar tonight to say goodbye before he took off. He suggested that Eric and I might continue to have issues pop up, in spite of our obvious true love, and offered to take us on for any future sessions, if we would come to New York. He said, "You both still have a lot of growing to do, both individually and as a couple. Don't give up if you hit a speed bump or a brick wall. Call me and I'll show you how to make a door. I would like to continue to see you every so often to make certain you are making progress. I have grown fond of you in this short time."

He continued after a pause. "I have a therapist friend, Gina, who would like to meet you also. And finally, I think you could both benefit from scheduling a couples weekend retreat before you get too much farther along in your relationship. Please consider this, and have Eric call me if he has any questions. Take care and be content with all you have achieved." And he hung up.

When Eric rose that night, I was waiting in his undead arms and greeted him affectionately as my husband. We made love, he bit me, we showered, we dressed for dinner, we saw a new movie (a romantic comedy, but he couldn't fake me out any more about his preferences), we stopped off for coffee and a true blood, picked up a new rug for our bathroom floor (no more wet towel germs), and headed home to lie down and talk over what we wanted to do on our vacation. I knew it would not be perfect forever, but I knew to enjoy what we had.

It was a good thing I did, because a week later, Niall popped into our bedroom and told us the portals had been reopened by a rival fairy faction and we were once again in danger. Typical.

AN: If you have read this far and are not bored to death, thank you. I would love to know what you think about this version of post D&G events. It seemed plausible to me and I loved merging the two storylines, especially as GB is playing the therapist. If ever a couple needed therapy, it would be E/S. (Wonder if Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth might have suffered less if counseling had been available to them?) I do have some other hooks in this story that might lead to some sequels if anyone is interested. Finally, forgive me for the tortuous s** scene. I have read zillions and did not realize how tough these were to write. Again, all errors, factual or otherwise, are my gremlins.


End file.
